The disclosure relates generally to providing protection during the performance of site surveys for deploying wireless systems. More particularly, the invention relates to isolating personnel from antennas that are used in site surveys, which may come in contact with high-voltage power lines.
The performance of site surveys is part of deploying wireless systems. Typically, an antenna is raised on a fiberglass mast or pole in order to determine whether radio coverage is possible at a particular location. Frequently, the site survey may seek to evaluate a particular telephone pole as a potential candidate for permanent placement of an antenna. If in the course of conducting the site survey at such a location, the antenna is accidentally allowed to touch a power line, the fiberglass mast protects the individual holding it, but personnel operating test equipment in electrical connection with the antenna, including an attached receiver, transceiver, piece of testing equipment used to measure signal strength, or computer, may be injured or killed by the current, which may be at a high voltage.